fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Xia issues
Xia issues are the comic book issues in the chronology order that are published by Fairview Comics. Volume 1 #1- 'Characters of the Xia issues in the year of 1990' From the beginnings of the year of 1990 to the ''end of the year of 1991, it takes two years to complete its own hundred pages and few special series. ''Probably the first establishment of the formality is formed in the year of 1990 and the first volume of the comic issues of the Xia appeared in here. Lost Trip made its mini series series--the Xiamen: The Lost Trip, then Xia: The Lost Trip, and The Lost Trip and then ongoing series--the Lost Trip. Then they appeared in that issues sometimes. The Xiamen always made its own mini series--the Zemo: The Offpsrings from the Future, the Zemo: The Xiamen, OEAUI: Unknown Eight Entries, and Xiamen and then ongoing series--the Xiamen. Then they appeared in that issues mostly. The Xiamen Enforcers made its own mini series: The Xiamen: Xiamen: Enforcers, The Xiamen Enforcers, then ongoing series--the Xiamen. Then they appeared in that issues sometimes. The M.A.S.E. is opposing to the Xiamen as they appear in that issue. Lilita, M'Karima, Starboy, Stargirl, Vich, Gold Rai, Loki, Ster, Lokister appeared in that issues as well as they appeared earlier in the issues of the Xiamen. Those are considered as the associates. Civet first appeared in the issues of the Zemo and then appeared in that issues after the Xiamen Enforcers. Lavendar also appeared in that issue as she kept herself a little known. Volume 2 #1- From the 1991 to 1992 The Original Xia appeared in that issues. Sheba is secretly working for the Sheba Agency as an agent. When She adopts a codename--Sheba, she joins the Original Xia. Then her new partner, Sauna, also is a secret agent of the Xia: the Faction. Iwo Jima appears nowhere as she agrees to join the team when she adopts the codename--War. Her partner, Miyamoto assists Iwo Jima with her double katanas while they fighting the militiary saction and agency. Meanwhile, in the restricted zone of the facility of the Top Secret Special Organization reveals few experiments must kill the young mutants where Espio fails to do so. Volume 3 #1- From 1992 to 1993 The Secondary Xia appeared in that issues and started at Jan. The launcher exploded as their plans were not planned. Mystery Girl leads the whole crew to help the Zemo, but they do not come to help the Zemo on right time as a crewmember noticed a timebomb on a launcher from the outside view of space and on the launcher. As a spy agent for the Zemo, Civet secretly communicated on a launcher with Lavendar at the Zemo ship via a comm. Volume 4 #1- 1993 to 1994 The Fascinating Zemo Monners starts. Volume 5 #1- 1994 to 1995 The Classical Xiamen starts. Expanding Little Cats. Xia Factor. Xia Force. Volume 6 #1- 1996 to 1997 The Most Fascinating Zemo Monners The Zaniest Zany Zemo Monners Volume 7 #1 1998 to 1999 Z-Ball Telepathic Team Psi Factor Psi Force Volume 8 #1 1999 to 2000 Psi Factor Xia Factor Psi Force Xia Force Volume 9 #1 2000 to 2001 The Virulent Xia died after the beginning of the event--Firstrate Xia. Voracious Xia Corporation Armstrong and Tachot's Xiamen Armstrong's Xiamen Tachot's Xiamen Oboe's Xiamen Vivacious Xiamen under Armstrong's leadership. The Firstrate Xia Little Cats M.A.S.E. Xia Factor Xia Force Zemo Monners Volume 10 #1 2001 to 2002 the end of the Firstrate Xia Category:Xia-related issues